Blog użytkownika:Kopatryk/Rozdział 5
Po gruntownej edycji 20.02.2015 Hurt lekko potrząsnął Hansem. Czuł się lekko zamroczony. W głowie księcia zadudnił głos. -Wstawaj, mamy gości. Była to druga jaskinia w której spędzali noc. Oczywiście drugą noc. Nie była to jakaś dziura w ziemi, jak poprzednio. To najprawdziwsza jaskinia, w ogromnej górze. Na suficie wisiały stalaktyty, a w pewnym miejscu pod skałą przepływała podziemna rzeka. Poza tym była ogromna, jaskinia oczywiście. Znajdowali się na skraju lasu, a to pasmo gór, oddzielało puszczę od pustkowia. Miejsce to zostało przez gości odcięte od źródeł światła, i gdyby nie świetliki Hurta, byliby teraz w całkowitych ciemnościach. -Znów telepatia? -Tak, jakieś inne pytania? -Miło że pytasz. Jak nas znaleźli? -Nie widzą jaskini, nie słyszą nas i nie czują. Nie wiem. -To po co telepatia? -Mogę się mylić. Hurt przyjrzał się badawczo Hansowi. -Jak się czujesz? -Dobrze... -A teraz powiedz prawdę. To dość ważne. -No... Czuje lekkie zawroty głowy, ale to standardowe po pobudce. -Chyba już wiem jak nas znaleźli. -Więc...? -Nosisz w sobie pluskwę. No cóż, reakcja była dość spodziewana, a odpowiedź długa i rozbudowana. -Co? -Masz w sobie tyle ciemnej energii, że mogą cię wyśledzić. Milczenie Księcia mówiło samo za siebie. Mag przysunął się. Wyciągnął świeżą brzozową gałązkę z torby. -Nie ruszaj się. I nie krzycz. Poczujesz maleńkie ukłucie. Przyłożył ją do jego głowy, i powiedział szeptem: - Poistaa pimeys. Hans poczuł ogromny ból. Całe ciało mu pulsowało, miał dreszcze. Miał wrażenie, że mag wyciąga z niego... Coś. Mimo wszystko, nawet nie pisnął. -Po wszystkim. -Miało być ukłucie. -Kłamałem. Czujesz się lepiej? Książę był zdenerwowany, jednak miał pierwszy raz od pięciu lat czysty umysł. Zapomniał już jakie to uczucie. -Jakbyś zdjął z mojej głowy kowadło. Sitron zarżał. -Głodny? Hurt podał mu trochę trawy z torby, a koń zaczął cicho chrupać. -Przydałby się mu paśnik. -Sorki, nie przewidziałem że będzie potrzebny, zresztą pewnie przeszkadzałby mu. Nieprzyzwyczajony. Sitron stuknął kopytem na zgodę. -Jak odwrócimy ich uwagę? Głośny okrzyk przeciął powietrze. Był tak donośny, że zatrząsł górą. -Mamy nowy trop! Usłyszeli tęten kopyt, a po chwili znów zapanowała cisza. -Jeszcze coś? Zażenowanie Hansa było powyżej normy. No cóż, Hurt taki był. Zawsze robił coś wcześniej niż inni chcieli żeby to zrobił. W końcu był magiem. Mógł. -Nie mają koni, mówiłeś. Jest ich tylko dwustu, mówiłeś. -Po pierwsze, jakoś musiałem cię zachęcić. Po drugie, nie pomyliłem się co do liczby. Po ostatnie, to o koniach mówiłeś ty. Hurt przeczesał wzrokiem jaskinię. Wokół walały się najróżniejsze przedmioty. Wreszcie znalazł to czego szukał. Wyjął z torby ukończone już ubranie dla Hansa. -Łap. I się przebierz. Całość była w kolorze brązowym, i spodnie i kamizelka. Mag doszył do nich sporo kieszeni. Wyglądało to na robotę fachowca. -Nie musisz dziękować, wystarczy że docenisz dwie nieprzespane noce. Trochę się to dłużyło. -Doceniam. -No, już nie podglądam. -Gdzie ich wysłałeś? Powiedział to wsuwając na siebie wygodne ubranie. -W stronę przełęczy. Północny wschód. -Czyli my idziemy... -Jesteśmy na miejscu. Hans zapinał ostatni guzik. -W sensie? I skąd wziąłeś guziki? -Jesteśmy przy bramie do ruin. I są zrobione z kości niedźwiedzia. Nawet nieźle wyglądał całokształt. -A co z twoim ubraniem? Wygląda jakby miało się zaraz rozsypać. -To iluzja. Zapomniałem jednego ze słów, i teraz tego nie odwrócę. Właśnie noszę grubą szatę czarodziei. -Jasne... -Dobrze, mamy wszystko? A dokładniej... Co mamy? Książę zaczął wkładać rzeczy do torby. -Mięso suszone, woda, woreczek z... -Nasionami trawy. -Acha. Buzdygan jest pod ścianą... Gdzie jest drugi? Mag pokazał schowane za nim rzeczy. Stalowy nóż i jednoręczny miecz. Rękojeści były wykonane z kości, i obowiązane kawałkami skóry. Oba ostrza były w solidnych pochwach. -Panowie i konie, mamy tutaj kowala specjalistę. -Masz na ubraniu zaczepy, wiesz co zrobić. Teraz to mag kontynuował pakowanie. -Lina... i nici. -Do czego to? -To z wnętrzności niedźwiedzia. Na łuki. Zcala się je, i masz cięciwę najwyższej jakości. Teraz są natłuszczone żeby nie popękały. -Jasne... Włożył to do torby, starannie wycierając po tym ręce. -To wszystko. -Świetnie. Hurt podszedł do końca jaskini, i położył rękę na litej ścianie. Wykute w skale przejście, zachwycało starannością wykonania. Nie należało do tych ciasnych tuneli, które można zobaczyć w przypadku ludzkich siedzib. Sirtron mógł wejść do niego bez problemu. Nawet dziesięć Sitronów. Z prawej płynęła leniwie lecz stanowczo rzeka. -Świetnie, możemy schodzić. Wskazał ręką kierunek, co poskutkowało przelotem kul światła w głąb tunelu. Hans przyczepił torbę do siodła. -Idziemy. Szli więc gawędząc. -Kto wykuł ten korytarz? -Krasnoludki. Przewrócił oczami, zresztą nie pierwszy raz. Czasem Hurt przypominał Księciu, że nie zawsze nadają na tych samych falach. -Kto naprawdę to zrobił? -Krasnoludy. -Emm, nie, nadal ci nie wierzę. -Domyśliłem się. Posłuchaj więc kawałka Historii. Kiedyś kiedy ludzkość żyła w plemionach, krasnoludy mieszkały już w twierdzach. Nie znam dokładnie historii krasnoludów, więc nie opowiem ci dokładnie o tym okresie. One same nie zdradziły mi dużo na temat tego okresu. -To krasnoludy jeszcze istnieją? -Przecież to właśnie powiedziałem. Pomagali ludziom jak mogli, ale dużo to nie dawało. To tak jakbyś próbował nauczyć sześcioletnie dziecko zaawansowanej matematyki. Trzeba było to robić małymi krokami. No więc krasnoludy żyły se i żyły, ale coś poszło nie tak. Wybuchła wojna. Same Stord, jak one mówią o sobie, nie były do bitew i walk przyzwyczajone, to dość pokojowy lud. Królestwo krasnoludów na starym kontynencie upadło, ostały się kolonie na nowym. -Rozumiem że tu, na Fsong? -Tak, tutaj. Minęli nieco większe od korytarza pomieszczenie, w którym rzeka znikała im z oczu. -Kto zaatakował krasnoludy? -Ten co więził cię przez pięć lat. Cień miał zamiar zniszczyć Stord doszczętnie. Nie zdradzając ci pewnych tajemnic, powiem tylko, że jeden mag którego zwali pierwszym, pokonał Cienia w pojedynku. Był jednym z nich. Ale Krasnoludy nigdy nie powróciły na stary kontynent. Od tego momentu, to ludzie zaczęli dominować na świecie. Pod przywództwem Artura z rodu Arendell, stworzyliśmy pierwsze państwo. Fajny pomysł, nazywać miasta swoimi nazwiskami. Była to pierwsze i jedyne miasto wybudowane w tym czasie przez ludzi. Reszta poszła na łatwiznę. Przejęli dawne krasnoludzkie twierdze i przebudowali na swój styl. Mniejsi natomiast nie mieli innego wyjścia, jak zacząć od nową. Było im dość ciężko, głównie dlatego że dopiero zaczęli osiedlać Fsong. Niemniej, znów odbudowali swoją potęgę, choć trochę to trwało. Ale historia lubi się powtarzać. Cień znów zaatakował królestwo krasnoludów. Uważał jeszcze wtedy że ludzie są zbyt prymitywni, żeby stanowić zagrożenie. Mylił się. Zabił go mag którego zwali Drugim. Zacny człowiek, robił świetną herbatę. A przynajmniej myślał że zabił tego potwora. Natomiast Krasnoludy postanowiły zapaść się pod ziemię, i są w niej do dziś. -Rozumiem, idziemy... -Przecież mówiłem że to ruiny. Uprzedzanie pytań było jedną z rzeczy, jakie lubił robić Hurt. Dobrze jedną rzecz ci wyjaśniłem. Teraz czas na ciebie. Był to jeden z całkiem ciekawych dni w Nasturii. Do miasta przyjechał jeden z pisarzy, który chciał wystawić Dramat. To chyba był... Nie pamiętam... -Głupiec na tronie. To moje dzieło. Hansowi było głupio. Och, ironio. -Spokojnie, mów dalej. -No więc, po fakcie dokonanym, którym był obejrzenie spektaklu, Była kolacja. Pech chciał, że ogórki były zatrute. Tylko ja je jadłem... O CO CI CHODZI? -Nie nic... Zaśmiał się w duchu. To był chyba jeden z głupszych sposobów by udać czyjąś śmierć. Mnie też to z początku rozbawiło. -Nim się obejrzałem, byłem w sali tortur tego psychopaty. Groził mi że zabije moją rodzinę, jeżeli nie będę się go słuchał. Dwa lata po tym, dostałem pierwsze zadanie. I go zawiodłem. Wściekł się niemiłosiernie. Ale nie zabił mnie, doszedł do wniosku że może uda się przekabacić ją na jego stronę. Podobno jeszcze chciał coś ze mną zrobić, więc siedziałem jeszcze trzy lata. -Ją znaczy? -Królową Arendell. -No proszę, to ty za tym stałeś. No, ale masz usprawiedliwienie. -Ta... Ale raczej w tym mieście jestem spalony. -Nie powiedziałbym tego, Elsa to najmądrzejsza kobieta na tronie tego wieku. Zrozumiałaby. -Zmieńmy temat. Nie chcę wracać do tego, a już na pewno przed nią się tłumaczyć. Przeszli przez kolejne pomieszczenie, które wyglądało jak miejsce obrony. Wokół walały się drewniane szczątki. W powietrzu wisiał głęboki zapach siarki. -Krasnoludy opuściły to miejsce, kiedy dowiedziały się o położeniu twierdzy cienia. -Istotne pytanie. Na dole jest czym oddychać? -Jest. Jeszcze coś? -Kim byli pierwszy i drugi, w sensie dlaczego byli tacy wyjątkowi? Jak pokonali Cienia? -Byli to potężni magowie którzy opanowali cztery Waddu. A sposób pokonania cienia był i jest tajemnicą. Uprzedzając pytanie które cię trapi. Waddu, czyli panowanie na przykład nad powietrzem, wodą czy ogniem, różni się od zaklęć w ograniczeniach. Gdy panujesz nad czymś, nie masz żadnego ogranicznika, oprócz braku związku z rzeczą. Na przykład, nie wyczarujesz ognia panując nad chłodem i lodem. Możesz natomiast przemienić węgiel w diament panując nad ogniem, jeżeli znasz związek między tymi rzeczami. -Nad jakimi Waddu panujesz? -Woda i Błyskawice. Zaklęcia natomiast, bazują na pierwszej mowie zwanej potocznie magicznej. Tutaj ogranicznikiem jest znajomość słów. Nie znamy jednak pełnego zasobu wyrazów. Co jakiś czas znajdujemy kilka w jakiś grobowcach i tym podobnych. Dla młodych czarodziei dajemy gotowe zaklęcia. Później słowniki. Im więcej słów, tym większa precyzja zaklęcia, i tym mniej zużywa energii. Można używać tylko podstawowych słów, ale szybko zużyje się swoją energię. -Zaraz, czyli z tego pierwszego sposobu, możesz korzystać bez obaw że padniesz na twarz podczas pojedynku? -Ten sposób zużywa tak mało energii, że mógłbym teraz spokojnie stworzć małe morze. Ale to zależy od osoby. Ja wytrzymam może z kilka godzin intensywnej walki. Ale wspomniana Królowa, ta to dopiero ma moc. Nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby mogła walczyć kilka dni. To pytanie dręczyło Księcia od wczoraj. -Czy wszyscy magowie noszą rękawiczki? -Jak na razie tylko ona przestała je nosić. Reszta musi się ukrywać, więc wiesz... Ale to niezbyt zdrowe dla jej mocy. Może dojść do zobojętnienia. Nie może wejść w pewien rodzaju trans, bo kontroluje Waddu nie emocjami, a umysłem. Jeszcze istnieje jedna zależność. Gdy nie musisz się powstrzymywać, twoja moc słabnie, do jakiegoś momentu. Działa to też na odwrót. W związku z powyższymi, plany miasta czarodziei nigdy nie wejdą w życie. Stanęli przed bramą z mosiądzu. Była gładka jak kaszmir. -Co teraz? -Usiądź. Chwilę to potrwa. I rzuć trochę mięsa. -Jasne. Przysiadł wraz z Sitronem pod ścianą. Siedzący koń był kolejną dziwną rzeczą którą zobaczyłem. -Co robisz? -No cóż, mechanizm jest tak skomplikowany, że nie da się go załączyć z tej strony. A więc... Kolpb Gyuud. Drzwi wyleciały dwadzieścia metrów do przodu, a mag wpuścił światło do środka. Przed nimi stanął imponujący widok. Ogromna sala z pomnikami władców Stord, skąpana była w półmroku. Granitowa posadzka była niemal idealnie gładka, jednak można było chodzić po niej bez obawy że się poślizgniesz. Cała sala miała wysokość koło trzydziestu metrów, szerokość podobna, ale długość ciężko było zmierzyć wzrokiem. Hurt potem powiedział że ma około kilometra, a ta sala pełniła funkcję łącznika pomiędzy miastami. Krasnoludy pokazane na pomnikach, były dość niskimi istotami, sięgającymi ludziom do pasa. Mężczyźni mieli bujne brody sięgające im do brzucha, a kobiety bródki przypominające te kozie. Wszyscy byli ubrani w suknie, nawet mężczyźni. Chociaż ja bym to nazwał szatami mnichów. Podobno wszyscy nosili podobne ubrania, no cóż, inna kultura. Właśnie wyszli spod nóg jednego z pomników. -Cisza. Czekamy na resztę. -W sensie? -Myślałeś że trafiłem do lochu cienia przez przypadek? Dostałem list co zrobić i jak. -Kto? Jakoś Hansowi nie chciało się formułować pełnych pytań. -Podpisał się, cytuje: Trzeci. -I ty się na to zgodziłeś? -Tak. Dlaczego nie? Przyłożył palec do ust. -Czekamy na kolejnego członka do naszej brygady. Z cienia wyszła dziwna istota. Ledwo dosięgała do kolan Hansa. Uszy tej istoty były szpiszaste, oczy jak u kota, usta jak u człowieka, ogon jak u myszy. Kształtem ciała przypominał człowieka. Zaskoczony, i pewno też wystraszony książę wyciągnął sztylet. -Schowaj to żelastwo, Hans. Powiedziała to ta dziwna istota. Hurt przyglądał się jej chwilę z zaciekawieniem, aż w końcu zapytał: -Czy ty jesteś Cholkiem? -Zgadłeś. Zwą mnie drys. -Nie spodziewałem się takiej współpracy. Rozumiem że jednak nie pomarliście? Drys powiedział to z głębokim smutkiem. -Zostałem tylko ja. -Koii Fyh Dees. -Dzięki. Hans czuł że wyrwano go z kontekstu. -Do ciebie też zwrócił się Trzeci o pomoc? -Nie mówił że tak się nazywa. -Spotkałeś się z nim osobiście? Jak on wygląda? -Jakby ci to wytłumaczyć... A raczej wam. Otóż wiadomość przekazała mi... Nastała dramatyczna cisza. -Cholera, jak w prastarym była Kostucha? -Śmideah. -No i cały klimat poszedł w pizdu. -Że co? W sensie spotkałeś śmierć? -A nie powiedziałem tego? Stawiasz zbyt oczywiste pytania, mości książę. Nie miał ochoty pytać się co i jak. Zmęczyło go to. -Prowadź. -Zaraz, skąd mamy wiedzieć, że możemy mu ufać?- Zapytał nieufnie Książę. Cisza. -Mnie to przekonuje, idziemy. Ty raczej nie masz wyjścia. Naburmuszony Hans poszedł za nimi. Maszerowali powoli pomiędzy figurami. Kopyta konia cicho stukały po posadzce. Ich ciężkie oddechy zapełniały salę. -To tutaj. Wskazał na skromny pomnik, w porównaniu z innymi oczywiście, krasnoludzkiego króla. Pod nim znajdowały się Drzwi z mosiądzu. -Tym razem obejdzie się bez zbędnego hałasu, prawda Hurt? Mag pociągnął za klamkę. Otwarte. -Nie miałem tego na myśli, Idioto! Pomnik ożył. Zeskoczył z piedestału niemal miażdżąc Hansa. Chybił. Mag potraktował statuę prądem i wodą. Wszystko stało się tak szybko, że ciężko to oddać w formie pisanej. Pomnik zawalił się na ziemię z łoskotem, niszcząc kamienną osłonę i odsłaniając wnętrze. To co wydawało się Kamienną podobizną, było świetnie przemyślaną maszyną. Jak zresztą wszystko zrobione przez ten lud. Książę był w lekkim szoku. Każdy na jego miejscu byłby. Hurt sprzedał mu liścia na pobudkę. -Ał, a to za co? -Myślałem że cię sparaliżował. No wiesz, smar tych maszyn to trucizna węży. Nasz prawie trup, w głębi duszy kipiał gniewem. -Idziemy? Powiedział nerwowo. Miał prawo żeby się wkurzyć. -Możemy, tylko magu drogi, od teraz słuchasz się mnie. Rozpracowałem już pułapki. -Jasne. Pomieszczenie było zrobione bez rozmachu, jakby zrobione było na ostatnią chwilę. Na ścianie były namalowane czerwonym kolorem, runy. Sam pokój był wykuty nieprecyzyjne, co było dziwne dla stylu krasnoludów. Ale było dobrze chronione, co zdecydowanie zaskoczyło Maga. Zaczął ostrożnie pytanie. -Co tutaj jest, Drys? -Kamień teleportacji. Z tego co się dowiedziałem. -Cel? -Już ustalony. -A zabezpieczenia? -pułapki są rozbrojone, oprócz dwóch. Ale nie ma ich w tym pokoju. Jeszcze. -Tak poza tym, co jest jeszcze w tym miejscu? Bez powodu tego by nie zabezpieczali... -Miszpo, czyli punkt szybkiej podróży, Hans. -No i wszystko jasne. Pytanie księcia było następujące. -Co to jest? -Jeżeli chciałbyś przenieść się z Fsong na Strog w kilka chwil, a nie tydzień przez ocean, to skorzystasz z tego. -Takie wytłumaczenie mi wystarcza. Cholk zaczął recytować. -Zh Zh Zh, Opg Opg Opg, Derehukes Mui Welog. -Czy wszystkie zaklęcia brzmią jak gaworzenie niemowlaka? -Małe dzieci mówią w pierwszej mowie, jeśli o to pytasz. Zdecydowanie było to najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaką usłyszał. Ściana ujawniła skrytkę na kamień. Mag podszedł do niej i wyjął ją z miejsca ukrycia. Przypominał mandarynkę w kształcie i rozmiarze. Zresztą też i w kolorze. Mag wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, po czym powiedział: -To teraz reszta. -Właśnie uaktywniłeś jedno z zabezpieczeń. Za dziesięć minut zbiornik wody zaleje komnaty. Druga to zniszczenie Miszpo po użyciu. -Robimy ten skok. -Avonin Pofkit. No cóż, jeżeli spodziewaliście się kolejnej komnaty, to się myliliście się. To ten pokój był Miszpo. Właśnie został aktywowany. -No to do Arendell. -ZARAZ, CO? Zorientował się trochę za późno, napisy na ścianach zapłonęły ogniem, a po tym, byli już po drugiej stronie. Pisarz położył pióro koło kałamarza. Za oknem, lekki blask księżyca oświetlał mu twarz. Zgasił świecę, przez co zrobiło się ciemnej. Zdawało mu się że słyszał jakieś hałasy w pokoju obok. Włożył książkę do plecaka. Na wszelki wypadek. Pokój był w stanie niemal surowym, jak każde miejsce w jego mieszkaniu. Były tu tylko te rzeczy, które byly potrzebne. Najważniejszy urzędnik, żyje jak biedak. Popchnął drzwi, i wyszedł na korytarz. Było tam nieco chłodniej, więc zapiął swoją kurtkę z nieznanego materiału. Kamienna podłoga głuszyła jego kroki. Przeszedł przez względnie długi korytarz; do sypialni Wertya. Zastał go z pętlą na szyi. Chyba se jaja robi. Przeszukał jego kieszenie. Kilka listów wysypało się z jego spodni. Drżącymi dłoniami przeczytał pierwszy. Serdecznie zapraszam na ucztę z okazji nowego roku, Wujku. To już 2000 rok! Twoja kochana Siostrzenica. Niewiele nowych informacji. Co jest w kolejnym? Musisz wreszcie wyjść z dołka Werty. Co powiesz na piwko w sobotę? Nie przyjmuje odmowy. Tyś mi bratem, Don. Wcale nie zachowywał się jak osoba z Depresją Nieźle skrywałeś to przede mną. Dziś piątek, więc jego rodzina sama się dowie. No jasne, nadal wiem gdzie jest ten złoty zegarek. Od dwustu lat leży na swoim miejscu. Przyjdź, zapraszam na krótką wizytę. Dyrektor Akademii, Diana Arendell. To kilka dni stąd. Droga na Lodowy Wierch to wędrówka na pieszo. Przynajmniej wiem gdzie on jest. Wyjął z jego spodni i szuflady trochę pieniędzy. Skończę książkę, możesz być pewien. Przed wyjściem, zostawił swój własny list. Wziąłem to co moje. Trzeci. Poprzednia część Następna część NO, nareszcie skończyłem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania